In a known manner, the mounted assemblies for bicycles may incorporate means for pressurizing their internal space, whether it be via inner tubes provided between the tire and the wheel rim (such a mounted assembly is then called “tubetype”) or else without an inner tube via the sealed mounting of the tire against the rim edges (“tubeless” mounted assembly).
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,232 presents such a mounted assembly without inner tube in which the spoked wheel rim, of the type with a rim recess like a flared U, is covered with an annular ribbon that is flexible and sealed against the inflation gas which receives a tire in a sealed manner and which incorporates an inflation valve mounted through this rim recess. This ribbon extends axially from one rim edge to the other, it has axial ribs in a central portion conforming to the shape of the rim recess and two circumferential bulges at its lateral edges which respectively surmount the rim edges.
A major drawback of these known annular ribbons which cover the spoked wheel rims lies in the fact that they can be used only for a single axial rim width which makes it necessary to have as many different ribbons as there are rims to be fitted, defined by various widths of rim bottom and/or by various geometries of rim edges.
Another drawback of these known ribbons for spoked rims lies in their being put in place in contact with the rim bottom which can be awkward, and in their replacement which may be required following a puncture.